Beca and the Cullens
by angel of twilightness
Summary: Beca moves to Forks to live with her cousin Bella and her uncle Charlie but things in Forks are not how she thought they would be.my first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**BecaPOV**

I looked at all the raindrops falling down the window of the police cruiser as we drove to you jump to conclusions I'm not getting arrested.I'm coming to live with my uncle Charlie and my cousin and Bella are like the best of friends and shit because were the same age and we get along really moved to Forks last year because she wanted to spend some more time with her dad,me on the other hand I decided to move with my cousin and uncle because I need a break from my parents split up a few years ago and it still bugs and Bella understand each other because when she was a baby her mom walked out on her dad and that was that they got a divorce and Bella has been living with her mom since she was sixteen and then she moved to Forks to live with her don't have a lot in common but we get on very well all the shy and clumsy and doesnt speak her mind or stand up for herself and is always happy as larry,me on the other hand I'm confident not clumsy and if I have a problem with you I'm not afraid to say it straight to your face.I don't take shit from noone!I'm not into any of that popularity shit but I was a cheerleader back at Barden Highschool.I like to DJ and as soon as I graduate from highschool I'm moving out of dreary little Forks and into sunny uncle is the Chief of Police in Forks and is stinkin rich!

We drove down the private driveway and stopped in front of the huge white 3 story house.I had only been here a few time visiting during the summer with came running out of the house despite the rain to greet me.'Hey Bec its been to long!' she said while giving me a hug'I know sorry I havn't visited in a while I've been really busy with my mixes and my summer job'I went into the warm house and Bella told me she had to introduce me to we walked into the living room I saw a guy sitting on the couch watching the had bronze hair and golden eyes and his skin was really pale.'Beca this is Edward my boyfriend'Bella said sitting on the guys lap 'Edward, this is my cousin Beca'She told him'Nice to meet you Edward'I said not really caring that he was hot and his voice was so smooth.'How come I'm only hearing about a boyfriend now Bella?' I asked raisning an eyebrow at her she went all red and answered ' Well how was I supposed to bring it up in conversation ''Hey Beca It's raining hjere again and oh bye the way I have a boyfriend''?' I started laughing which really got her pissed off.'Yeah thats exactly what you were supposed to say!' I said still laughing.I went upstarirs to unpack my stuff.I was just setting up all of my DJ equiptment when Bella and Edward walked in'Hey Beca ' said Bella sitting on my bed while Edward followed her' Have ever heard of knocking?' I asked glaring at her playfully 'Yehp I just thought it would be easier to walk in'She answered sticking out her tongue 'Well are you going to tell me what you want?'I asked after sitting in silence for 2 minutes'Oh!Yeah were going over to Edwards house and we were wondering if you wanna come?' I didn't even know the guy and already they were inviting me to his house? 'Well I don't know Edwards family and I still have to unpack and-' Bella cut me off 'Well if you wanna stay here with Leah then thats fine by me but I just thought you wouldn't want to bad' she said with a sigh ' Wait wait wait! Why the hell would Leah be here?' I asked ' Didn't I tell you? My dad and sue are like a couple now and Sue and Leah are coming over for dinner today while Seth hangs with his friends' She replied while I was grabbing my jacket.'Well what are you waiting for lets go!'I said while Bella and Edward laughed at me.

When we got to Edwards house I was just house was half made of glass and it was 3 storys tall.I must have looked like an idiot just standing there with my mouth hanging open.'Close your mouth Bec you don't wanna catch flies'said Bella snickering 'Shut up' I said slapping her playfully on the arm. We went up to the door and Bella just opened it and walked in like she owned the inside of the house was much more beautiful than the was a black grand piano sitting in the beside the piano was a couple who looked very woman had caramel coloured hair,pale skin and golden eyes and the man had blonde hair,pale skin and golden was with the golden eyes?'Hello,Bella dear!' the man said'Hi Carlisle,Esme'she replied politely 'Beca this is Edwards adoptive father Carlilse and his adoptive mother Esme'She introduced me to the two beautiful people standing there.'Nice to meet you both I'm Beca,Bella's cousin'I said to them'Nice to meet you too Beca'said there was the sound of people running down the there was 5 beautiful people standing in front of me...


	2. Adoption !

hey guys im reeaally sorry to say this but I cant finish this story cos its just too hard and ive lost the inspiration :(( so... my fave cuzin is adoptin it.

If you wanna read de rest of it,its being adopted by Lulu2000

ENJOY!

P.S im sooooo sorry


End file.
